3 Stegs to Heaven
'''3 Stegs to Heaven' was an invertible robot with a spinning blade, later replaced by a circular saw, which competed in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1 of Robot Wars. It was a completely different design from its predecessors, but it did have the same stegosaurus spikes seen on the top of Steg-O-Saw-Us, the team's very successful entry from Series 3, the team also entered Series 4 with Steg 2. The idea was to build the robot small in order to create as great a speed and as nimble a turning circle as possible. 3 Stegs to Heaven debuted in the Extreme Series 1 All-Stars tournament, but was defeated by Tornado in the first round. Its name was a pun on three steps to heaven, and also referred to the fact that it was the third incarnation of the Steg-O-Saw-Us series of robots. 3 Stegs to Heaven was built after a split in Team Jurassic Park saw Steg 2 taken by Heaseman after Series 4. 3 Stegs to Heaven was going to be rebuilt for the Sixth Wars and dubbed Steg 3, but it is unknown if they attempted to qualify. Robot History Extreme 1 The new machine from Team Steg-O-Saw-Us was untested in the arena, and this proved to be its undoing. In the All Stars Championship first round, it faced the much fancied Tornado. 3 Stegs to Heaven lost drive to its right hand drive almost straight away, and was pulverised by the repeated slams of Tornado. As Sir Killalot hoisted the machine over the flame pit, it was clear from the body language of the Steg-O-Saw-Us team that their machine was heading for defeat. Dead Metal dragged 3 Stegs to Heaven to the arena floor flipper, which tossed it into the air, causing it to land upside-down. Since 3 Stegs to Heaven didn't have a castor wheel fitted at this stage, its blade hit the arena floor as it spun, breaking the chain drive powering it. In all this time, Refbot didn't count 3 Stegs to Heaven out and the battle went for a judges' decision, but it was obvious that 3 Stegs to Heaven would not be returning for the All Stars Quarter Finals. 3 Stegs to Heaven was also due to compete in the Mayhem, to qualify for one of the two Annihilators, but withdrew for unknown reasons. Series 5 3 Stegs to Heaven, seeded number 8, attacked the walkerbot Eleven in the first round, cutting the hydraulic pipe of Eleven, causing fluid to leak. However, 3 Stegs got caught on a cable, causing it to become stuck to Eleven. With neither robot able to move well, Refbot counted both machines out and gave the decision to the judges, who chose 3 Stegs To Heaven. It moved on to fight Tetanus in the second round of the heat, where 3 Stegs had another scare as Tetanus easily pushed the seeded machine into the side grinders while 3 Stegs was unable to damage Tetanus. However, 3 Stegs sliced off one of Tetanus' prongs, but Tetanus lifted 3 Stegs off the ground in retaliation. However, 3 Stegs pulled away, and Tetanus had been immobilised. Tetanus was counted out and pitted by Bash. This put the 8th seed through to fight Bigger Brother in the heat final, who flung 3 Stegs around the arena. However, Bigger Brother failed to get 3 Stegs out of the arena, before flipping Shunt instead. Finally, Bigger Brother pushed 3 Stegs down the pit, going in itself and causing Sir Killalot to fall in on top. This was the only time Team Steg-O-Saw-Us failed to reach the semi-finals and would end up being Team Steg's final appearance. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Steg-O-Saw-Us *Series 4: Entered with Steg 2 *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *The robot got its name from a competition in the Robot Wars Magazine, where the winning name was used on the robot. *3 Stegs to Heaven and Gemini are the only non-semi finalists to come from a team with a previous record of consecutive semi-finals. Coincidently, both of these robots were the number 8 seed in their first loss, after reaching the heat final. *3 Stegs to Heaven is one of only eight robots to debut in Extreme 1 and to fight in one of the main competition. The others were Axe-Awe, Comengetorix, Fighting Torque, Fluffy, NEAT Machine, Spawn Again, Sub-Version and The Executioner. *3 Stegs to Heaven was the only robot from Team Steg-O-Saw-Us which had a front mounted weapon. *It was also the first robot from Team Steg-O-Saw-Us which had a blade instead of a flipper. *Despite Extreme and Series 5 being filmed at the same time, 3 Stegs to Heaven featured two different designs for its blade and wheels in the two separate series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:All-Star Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Invertible Robots